


it ain’t no life to live like you’re on the run

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Back Together, Like super sidepairing, M/M, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Roxy is a good friend, SidePairing: Roxy Morton x Tilde, artist!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: He sees him the moment he comes in from the cold. Harry Hart is incapable of a bad hair day and somewhere ugly in him curls viciously. It is his opening night. The first time he is putting his works on show.Eggsy knows he didn't put his ex on the guest list.





	

He sees him the moment he comes in from the cold. Harry Hart is incapable of a bad hair day and somewhere ugly in him curls viciously. It is his opening night. The first time he is putting his works on show.

Eggsy _knows_ he didn't put his ex on the guest list.

He knocks back a full glass of champagne. Wishing, not for the first time, that they had bothered to stock something stronger. Roxy catches his eye and hurries to him, smiling smoothly and making their excuses to the journalist she had sicced on him earlier, promising an interview in the next week.

"What's wrong?" She asks, rapping his knuckles when he makes to snag a full flute from a passing waiter.

Ignoring her, Eggsy takes it anyways, sipping as a concede. "You did not invite He-In-The-Perpetual-Suit, did you?" Roxy raises a perfect eyebrow waxed into submission. "Of course you did." Eggsy murmurs, chugging the flute and setting it on a tray of empties. Looking around, he spots Harry lingering in front of _The Grey Lover._

"You can't ignore him forever, Eggsy. Half of the gallery tonight is him in some form or another."

Huffing, Eggsy tries to pull away. Roxy holds on tightly, digging her nails into his arm. "I'm not saying to beg for forgiveness or to admit that you were the fool for letting him go when you are still so very obviously in love with him. Just. Talk to him." She pauses, "Also, Tilde says that I am not getting any sex until we kick you off our couch."

Eggsy chuckles wetly at that. "With all due respects Rox, fuck you."

She laughs at his misery, kissing him on the cheek. "Think of it as ripping off a plaster." Patting him on the shoulder, she turns and walks back to where her girlfriend is currently glaring down people looking her way with the intention of striking up a conversation.

Harry is in deep study of the painting in front of him when Eggsy gets close enough. God, he'd missed having that one track minded focus on himself. Swallowing, he drags a deep breath into his lungs. It's been three months since he stormed out of their home after The Breakup (because important things need to be made to sound important), and ignored his calls, the repeated attempts to broach a conversation, leaving that last voice mail Eggsy had replayed again and again just to be able to fall asleep at night.

"I could never get the light right. I guess that's what happens when you paint from memory." Eggsy says softly. He sees the moment Harry tenses. "Hello."

"Whoever you are painting, you must have felt a lot for them." Harry says after an eternity, still not looking back to him.

"I still do. Feel a lot, I mean."

Harry tilts his head, but keeps his eyes firmly on the painting. "What happened between you two?"

Eggsy steps closer, coming to stand next to him. He mirrors his pose. "I told him I wanted to break it off. Because I got scared. And when he tried to talk to me after, I was a coward. I didn't want to. Tell him the why's."

"So, why?"

Eggsy closes his eyes, tuning out the ambient sounds of the guests, soft jazzy tones Roxy had chosen, the tinkling of glasses and conversation. Letting the lilt and valleys of Harry's words in his last voice mail wash over him. "Because I love him enough to know that he deserves better. That I love him enough to let him go. Even if it kills me to do it, I will. Even if it meant breaking his heart and him hating me for it. I do it for him to be free."

Harry remains quiet for a while, and it makes Eggsy's eyes prickle hotly. He is about to fumble through an apology before his escape, when Harry turns to him, wrapping his hand around Eggsy's wrist. "What if he didn't want to be free? What if he didn't want better, and he wanted you and you alone, because you are the _best_."

Eggsy sways forward then, leaning halfway into Harry's unoffered embrace. "But what if you wake up one day and regretted it? Don't think I could've survived that." A touch to his cheek tilts his face. The soft press of Harry's lips to his is familiar, achingly so. He sobs, kissing back.

"That's why we talk it out. As a couple. You don't run away from us." 

Eggsy folds himself easily against Harry. The heaviness on his shoulder lightens when he feels himself being wrapped in his strong arms. "I've never loved someone like this." 

"Neither have I. We can learn together." Eggsy smiles at that. "Also," Harry pulls away to point at The Grey Lover, "That is coming back with us. I can't bear the thought of my naked arse adorning some stranger's living room." Eggsy's face must have twisted into something uncomfortable because Harry is pulling away to look around the gallery floor. "Am I..."

"Half of them are of you, yes." Eggsy admits with a small smile.

Harry sighs. "I suppose I can live with the idea that some strangers will have my naked arse adorning their homes." 

"So? Can I kick your loverboy off my couch now?" Tilde says from behind them.

"Do you have anything you can't live without at theirs?" Harry asks Eggsy, smiling brightly when he receives a firm shake in return. "Good. We're going home. Tell Roxy thanks." He leans over to peck her cheek and Eggsy suppresses the bubble of laughter at the sight of a gaggle of men just over Tilde's shoulder gawping at them.

"Home?" Harry asks when they are back in the embrace of the cold. Eggsy pulls him close.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably mistakes there that is going to make me cringe later, but I just wanted to share this thing that has been bumping around in my head. It feels good to have written something for this pairing. I kinda lost their voices for a bit there, so be patient with me. I am learning to love writing them again xx


End file.
